Harry Potter and the Final Goodbye
by IamHim
Summary: I'm taking another shot at this summary. After spending five years in hiding, Harry decides it is time to face his destiny. The five years alone, have left Harry with one thing on his mind, revenge.
1. How It All Came To Be

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns a lot of stuff, what with all the money she's made. Like Rowling, Warner Brother's owns a lot of stuff. However they both own many of the characters, items, and locations I plan to use in this story. In fact, it is quite possible that they own London. 

-----Also, any reviews would be greatly appreciated, because that will determine whether or not I continue. Oh and Spoilers may or may not come around, so don't take the chance.-----

Chapter 1 

**How It All Came To Be**

It has been five years since Harry Potter graduated from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  The events of the past twelve years have caused Harry more pain and grief than anyone should experience in an entire life.  After his departure from Hogwarts, Harry made to vanish from the world without a trace.  For he knew what was coming, and what was in front of him; what he would have to do. 

Though instead of accepting his fate, Harry chose to run from it.  Too many people had died because of him.  Too many had suffered because of him.  Ginny Wesley, Cho Chang, and Colin Creevey all lost because Voldemort wanted him, Harry Potter. Harry had managed, in his last two years at Hogwarts, to only delay the inevitable.  His constant struggle was for nothing.  Voldemort would once again rule the wizarding world, regardless of what Harry, Dumblebore, or any other wizard did.  And rule he did.

In summer of his seventh year Harry went in hiding.  He decided that he must not leave the wizarding world.  He needed to remain there, in order to practice, and to get better in the art of magic.  Before he left, he withdrew all of his galleons from Gringotts and gathered up all of his possessions.  Then he set out, without telling a soul, to the land of the giants.

Once there he enchanted a tool set that he had brought along to build him a cabin. 

"Brilliant" muttered Harry as he watched the tools work.  Harry knew he would miss his friends, and he also knew they would worry.  As such, he devised a plan with which to communicate.  Well aware that all means of wizard communication would be monitored, he decided to use a bit of technology.  Prior to leaving, Harry sent both Ron and Hermione packages with instructions that read, "Do not open until you hear a certain ring.".  Neither of them knew quite what it meant, but knew they would figure it out.

The wizarding world had not advanced along with the world of muggles, thus allowing for those with sufficient muggle knowledge to accomplish certain things other wizards could not.  Such as communication, owls and floating heads were all good and well, but when compared to the simplicity of a cell phone it was no match.  This was Harry's plan, cell phones.  No wizard would ever think, nor have the ability to monitor a cell phone.  

With the phones Harry managed to speak with Ron and Hermione on many occasions.  Initially, Ron had trouble with the cell phone.  Occasionally talking into the wrong end, or otherwise simply dropping it.  Hermione was a natural, as many muggle women are.   Harry made sure to never lose human contact for too long, for he knew it would drive him mad. He longed to see his friends, to see anyone.  Though he knew it could never happen, at least not until he was ready. 

Harry had not spent his time standing idly by while Voldemort conquered the wizarding world.  On the contrary, he was very busy.  Busy preparing for the battle that would one day come; the day when he alone would stand face to face with Voldemort.  Harry was already very potent in the Defense Against the Dark Arts, though this only caused him to study harder.  He was mastering his skills, mastering his magic. He continued his study of Transfiguration, Potions, and Charms; he was slowly conquering these corners of magic also. With so much time on his hands, Harry also studied both Occlumency and Legilimency. He was becoming quite proficient at both. 

Though not all time was spent on studying; Harry was still human after all.  The time away was spent sorting his emotions.  With no one to help him along the way, to send him down the right path, only one thing consumed his thoughts, revenge.  As he sat alone in the cave, it was the only thought that comforted him.  No longer were the memories of his parents, his friends, or his teachers in his thoughts.  He found that happy memories were not something he should dwell on, for he was not happy.  For the five years alone in the cave, the though of vengeance consumed him.

With his continued conversations with Ron and Hermione, he learned that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had returned to their previous strength and were showing no signs of slowing. All members of the Order and member's family were residing under Hogwarts, which had recently been shut down.  With Voldemort rampaging through the land, it was simply not safe to be running a school. The Order was stopping Voldemort's plans from time to time, but there were simply not enough of them. Voldemort was growing stronger and could only be stopped for so long. Something had to be done, the wizards who still cared needed to organize; they needed to make a run at Voldemort, head on. The tactical attacks and small victories were exactly that, small. Something huge needed to happen, for better or for worse.

After hearing all this from Ron and Hermione, he knew that the time had come.  It was time to come out of hiding. With five years of intense study and practice, and an undying hatred for Voldemort, Harry had become a master of magic and he knew it.  Despite his skills, he knew that he alone could not defeat the Dark Lord and all his armies.  He needed to find people, people willing to fight, willing to die.  It was time to fulfill his destiny.    


	2. The World Is Quite Large

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns a lot of stuff, what with all the money she's made. Like Rowling, Warner Brother's owns a lot of stuff. However they both own many of the characters, items, and locations I plan to use in this story. In fact, it is quite possible that they own London. 

-----Also, any reviews would be greatly appreciated, because that will determine whether or not I continue. Oh and Spoilers may or may not come around, so don't take the chance.-----

Chapter 2: The World Is Quite Large 

            Ready to meet his fate, Harry prepared to move out.  The only question now was where to go?  Upon thinking of whom he could turn to, it suddenly dawned on him that he only knew of a small part of the wizarding world.  From his knowledge of muggle geography, he knew the world was quite large.  It only made sense that there were many, many other wizards out there.  Some of whom may be willing to help.

            There was of course the matter of traveling.  Since his sudden departure, Voldemort had gained considerable power.  Except for the Order members, Voldemort rarely met with any resistance.  The ministry was still around, though left in pieces and entirely powerless.  Remaining Ministry employees resided under Hogwarts, with the Order members.  Traveling methods were sure to be watched.  Port Keys and Floo Powder would be worthless, they were surely being watched.

            Also the fact that Harry was presumed dead, was need for extra caution.  Ever since he'd left, the _Daily Prophet _(run by the Death Eaters)has been declaring him dead and Voldemort was on the assumption that he had run away.  Of course it did not mean that Voldemort had stopped looking, quite the opposite, he searched harder.  If Harry revealed himself, he was a dead man.  It seemed the only way would be broom travel.  Though Harry suspected they would be watching the skies too.  It then occurred to him to just go.  Just walk out the door and keep walking.  Certainly he could use a potion, but that may be detected.  No, instead he would put on a cloak and set out on his quest.  With this notion he packed what was necessary and left, without ever looking back.  ****

            He then realized that he had forgotten one thing, his original question, where was he going?  While he was walking, he managed to swap out his glasses for a set of contacts.  Forgetting his thoughts for a moment, it occurred to him that he hadn't looked at himself in five years.  He knew he was unshaven and his hair was long, but beyond that he had no idea.  Regaining his thoughts again, he realized was no further along to finding an answer than he was hours ago.  Should he go immediately to new and foreign lands? That would seem the safer path, as Voldemort may not have conquered them yet.  Though the irresistible urge to see his friends again won over in the end.  He decided he would march straight to Hogwarts, and straight into the heart of the lion.

            He went with the hope that someone from the Order could give him direction as to where to go.  Where he could find a new batch of wizards, unclouded by the hate of the Dark Lord.  There was also the possibility that he could find recruits right there in the base of the Order.  Preferably both Ron and Hermione.  Despite the fact that both of them lived within the headquarters of the Order, he never spoke with any of the members.  He never wanted to listen to their pleas for him to come home, or to come to his senses.  In Harry's mind the only solution was to simply not speak with them.  Hermione attempted to reason with him at first, but Harry would have none of it.  After their first phone conversation, she never appealed to him again.  

            With the long walk ahead of him, Harry begin to think, about everything:

            _Sure, I've talked with them on the phone…but I haven't seen them in five years. Certainly we've grown apart…both seemed reluctant to talk on the phone anyway…Strange I never realized that…Guess I was so caught up in the battle with Voldemort that we never really talked about ourselves…I never even asked how they were doing…Things can't really ever be the same…thanks to Voldemort…I will have my revenge…he will pay…_

With his thoughts and his belongings, he trudged through the land of the Giants and into The Forbidden Forest.


	3. Into Familiar Places

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns a lot of stuff, what with all the money she's made. Like Rowling, Warner Brother's owns a lot of stuff. However they both own many of the characters, items, and locations I plan to use in this story. In fact, it is quite possible that they own London. 

-----Also, any reviews would be greatly appreciated, because that will determine whether or not I continue. Oh and Spoilers may or may not come around, so don't take the chance. However, if you have read this far, I'd love a review.-----

Chapter 3 

**Into Familiar Places**

            As Harry stepped into the Forbidden Forest, he instantly recalled all the memories of adventures past.  Watching Voldemort drink the blood of unicorns, detentions with Hagrid, run-ins with Centaurs, meetings with giants, and a nice walk with Umbridge.  It then dawned upon him that he had been walking for three days straight.  With everything on his mind, he had not felt the need to rest, that is until now.  The Forbidden Forest is certainly not the most desirable place to take a rest, but when your only other option is to collapse, it seems a fair trade.

He cautiously set his possessions beside a tree and sat down.  As part of his routine, he cleared his mind and used Occlumency in order to prevent the Dark Lord from discovering him.  With a quick invisibility spell, he slowly nodded off.  Despite the walk, the fear of reuniting with friends, and the fear of the forest, Harry had the same dream he had been having for the past five years.

            It seemed that no matter what Harry did, he could not shake this dream.  Night after night, it kept coming back to him.  Had it been bad, he may have cared more.  He was standing in an open field, bodies everywhere, though he could not see faces.  Voldemort walked right up to him, and the duel began without a word.  Harry was victorious, in fact, he won with relative ease.  In each dream, after he killed Voldemort, his Mother, Father, and Sirius all walked up and hugged him.  He was then joined by many of his friends in celebration.  In the past, Harry had dreams that turned out true before, and this time he knew, it would be the same.  However, a dream is a dream and almost always remains one.  

            Harry awoke from his dream feeling dreadfully tired, he needed more sleep.  There was no time though, he had to continue, and besides sleeping in the forest is a bad idea to begin with.  He gathered his belongings and began to walk deeper into the forest,  when he was suddenly interrupted by the clattering of hooves.

            Harry drew out his wand, "Who's there!" he demanded.  Though he thought he knew the answer.  It had to be the Centaur herd, ever since Dumbledore had taken Umbridge from them, they had not allowed a single human to pass.

            "Harry?"  Said a familiar voice.

            "Is that…but it can't-" He was cut off.

            "Indeed it is. You have changed much since our last visit. I have been sent to retrieve you and bring you to the Order." Stated the voice in a rather calm manner.

            "Firenze…" Harry stood, gazing into the deep blue eyes of the Centaur.  Firenze now stood before him, he was bigger than Harry remembered.  "I never…wait, how did you know I was here?" asked Harry.

            "Now is not the time for such talk.  We must get out of this forest immediately, you are in danger."

            "That's a real shocker." 

            "Quickly now, jump on my back, we must be going. We can talk on the way." Said Firenze in a rushed whisper. 

            With that Harry jumped on the back of the Centaur and began to ride.  Harry had so much to ask, but he knew that now may not be the best time for interrogation.  He decided against his better judgment and asked his questions.  

            "How did you know I was here?" asked Harry for the second time.

            "There is very little you can hide from a wizard such as Dumbledore, Harry. You should have known this. While you did not move, we  were unable to find you. Though once you left your safe house, we began receiving letters about a cloaked man hurriedly making his way into Forest. I was sent to look for you, because I would not be questioned for being in the Forest; by humans anyway." They stopped suddenly.

            Directly in front of them was an enormous head mounted on a pole. A million questions ran through Harry's head as to what it could be, but he came up with the answer without even asking. "Grawp?" Harry moaned.

            "Yes," answered Firenze without looking at the head. "About three years ago, my former herd finally managed to take him down.  It was a fierce battle, and could be heard from far away.  The head is mounted as a warning to those who may oppose the Centaurs, it also serves as a sign of power."  

            "Let's just keep moving." Said Harry in a saddened voice.

            Harry wasn't sure why the thought of Grawp's death bothered him so much.  Perhaps, he thought, it was because he knew how devastated Hagrid must have been.  His half-brother, mounted on a pole.  He restrained himself from asking anymore questions of Firenze, and eventually allowed himself to doze off.  Where he once again, dreamed of the downfall of Voldemort. Though this time, it was interrupted.  Harry was awoken, suddenly by a very loud noise.

            He looked up to see what was the matter.  All he could see were a few dark figures approaching, along with the clattering of hooves.  He seized his wand; he then noticed that the sounds he was hearing, did not match the bodies he saw.  The dark figures were moving ever closing, and in the background he saw many other figures approaching.  He now saw what was making the clattering sounds, Firenze's former herd  However, this was not his main concern, the shapes cloaked in darkness were almost on top of him.  Him and Firenze were outnumbered fifty to one.


	4. The Meeting Of The Herd

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns a lot of stuff, what with all the money she's made. Like Rowling, Warner Brother's owns a lot of stuff. However they both own many of the characters, items, and locations I plan to use in this story. In fact, it is quite possible that they own London. 

-----Also, any reviews would be greatly appreciated, because that will determine whether or not I continue. Oh and Spoilers may or may not come around, so don't take the chance. However, if you have read this far, I'd love a review.-----

Chapter 4

**The Meeting Of The Herd**

Arrows whizzed by Harry's head.  He could feel them fly past his skull.  To surrender would be to give up on everything Harry has lived for the past five years.  Though resistance was pointless; there were simply too many.  He jumped off the back off Firenze.

            "This will be my last stand then." thought Harry. With this thought, he held his wand high and commanded "STUPEFY!". He hit a cloaked wizard square in the chest and the wizard fell to the ground.  That was the only spell he had time to yell out.

            "Crucio!" yelled several of the cloaked figures.  With the use of this spell, it was now apparent they were Death Eaters.

            "Protego!" screamed Harry.  This caught all the Death Eaters by surprise.  Firstly, because they had not thought Harry knew this spell, and more importantly, because they were on the ground withering in pain.

            "Stupefy!" cried Harry, and he caught another Death Easter right in the face.  Those hit with the Cruciatus Curse were getting up now, readying their wands. 

            Arrows continued to be shot toward both Harry and Firenze.  An arrow hit a Death Eater right in the back.  A wizarding duel was one thing, but there was no way to combat an arrow in the back.  He fell over limply and hit the ground.  Harry and Firenze were both surprised, but continued on with their fighting.

            Firenze was fighting fiercely and kicking the Death Eaters when he could get to them.  The Death Eaters proved inept at physical combat, and Firenze was beating them badly.  Harry was using much of his knowledge to defeat the Death Eaters, lucky for him, the Centaur herd had remained in the background firing arrows.  In the midst of casting a spell, Harry heard the words a wizard should never hear. "Avada Kedavra!" a blast of green light shot straight towards Firenze.  The spell had connected, and Firenze fell lifeless to the ground.

            "NO!" cried Harry.  Though he knew there was nothing he could do.  Suddenly he noticed that the amount of arrows being shot greatly increased; each one now incredibly accurate.  Within seconds of the increase of arrows, all the Death Eaters fell, each one riddled with arrows.

            The Centaurs began walking up to Harry.  He paid them no attention, everything was focused on the motionless body of Firenze.  Harry never knew Firenze well, but it was the centaur who had come to get him. The first familiar face Harry had seen in five years, now lie dead before him.  Another life, taken because of Harry.  

            "You there, explain yourself." commanded a deep voice.  Harry recognized it, but could not remember who it belonged to.  He knew he was in a bad situation, the herd hated humans, more than that, they hated Firenze.

            Harry stood up as tall as he could. "I am Harry Potter." he said blankly.  He knew the danger his name presented, but if the Centaurs were to kill him, there was nothing he could do.

            "Harry Potter? We have met before in this Forest. Hagrid has spoke of you before too. Now, please tell me what has happened here." said the Centaur.

            "Who…who are you?" asked Harry, intrigued at the mention of Hagrid's name.

            "I am Magorian." stated the Centaur with great pride.

            "Yes, yes, I remember you…" stuttered Harry

            "Now, Tell me what you and Firenze were doing in our forest."

            Harry told how Firenze had come to pick him up and take him to Hogwarts.  The Centaurs did not like Firenze helping him, however Harry explained he needed him as a guide.  

            "We are not guides!" cried another Centaur.

            "Enough Bane!" commanded Magorian.  "Now, listen Harry, we followed this group of wizards through the woods. They were moving fast, and we knew they were pursuing something. From my talks with Dumbledore, I knew they were evil-"

            "Your talks with Dumbledore? But I thought-" interrupted Harry.

            "We are a proud race, Harry, not a stupid one. I agreed to speak with Dumbledore, for we could sense great evil rising. I explained to him that we would not work for him, though we could protect the forest from evil. Now then, I must apologize for not helping you and Firenze sooner. We were unsure of the situation. It seems we made a mistake; we have lost a fellow Centaur.  Now, Harry, we will leave you to your journey. We must take the body of our former friend and give him a proper burial. Do you know the way from here?"

            "I do" replied Harry, fully relieved knowing that the Centaurs were not going to kill him.

            "Goodbye then Harry, may we meet again, when the times are not so dark." said the Magorian as he began to walk back into the forest.  The herd followed him, and once again Harry was left alone.  Off in the distance he could see the lights of the castle.  In a few short minutes, Harry would reunite with his friends. He collected his belongings, and began to walk toward the lights.


	5. Into The Headquarters

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns a lot of stuff, what with all the money she's made. Like Rowling, Warner Brother's owns a lot of stuff. However they both own many of the characters, items, and locations I plan to use in this story. In fact, it is quite possible that they own London. 

-----Also, any reviews would be greatly appreciated, because that will determine whether or not I continue. Oh and Spoilers may or may not come around, so don't take the chance. However, if you have read this far, I'd love a review.-----

Chapter 5 Into The Headquarters 

Harry walked right up to the castle door.  Confused as to what to do next, he did the first thing that occurred to him, knock.  Immediately upon knocking, the door opened and a beaming smile looked up at him.  Remus Lupin smiled a large smile and grabbed Harry.

"It is great to see you after so many years!" said Lupin with almost too much enthusiasm.  Harry was quite happy with the warm welcome though.  Suddenly all his happiness was ripped away from him; he heard a loud voice in his head yell, "_Run!_"  Just as he heard this, Ron and Hermione came running up to him. "Harry!" they both cried at once.

"It's so great to see you mate!" said Ron as he hugged Harry

"_Get Out!_"

"I'm so relieved to see you again Harry" Hermione joined Ron in hugging Harry.

"_Leave!_"

The voice was growing stronger, but what was it?  Harry was so glad to be in the company of his friends, that nothing could stop him from being happy.  Just then, his scar burned, and an unexplainable joy came over him.  The burning became increasingly stronger as Harry followed his friends into the castle; as did the voice.

"_RUN!_"

As he entered the Great Hall, he reacquainted himself with both Tonks and Moody.

With a rather mouse-like face, and long pink spikes, Tonks came running up to him. "Hello Harry! I'm so glad you came back!  So much has happened since you left-"

"_LEAVE NOW!_"

"We need you to join us in the fight Harry! Everything has been so crazy-"

"_TURN BACK!_"

"That's quite enough Tonks," said Moody, "Let Harry breathe, he's only been here for a minutes."

Harry's scar was now burning worse than it ever had, and he was now laughing out loud, he could not contain his joy. Dumbledore entered the room and took a seat.

"Hello Harry." said Dumbledore in a hushed voice.

"HA He..HA Ha…Hello." Harry just couldn't stop. He was in so much pain, yet he felt so happy.

"_RUN!_"

Suddenly the chatter in the room increased greatly.  Harry was not sure he could handle it.

"Harry why don't you-"

"I know, I know, it's so great to have him back-"

"_GET OUT!_"

"Join me over here-"

"_Leave_"

"Isn't it wonderful!"

Harry didn't even know what was happening anymore.  He was losing his mind.  Everyone was talking to him, his head was talking to him, and the pain he was feeling was unbearable.  He looked up at Dumbledore for some comfort, Dumbledore smiled at him.  A flash came over Dumbledore's eye, it looked familiar.  His eye changed, almost to that of a snake, though only for a second.

"_GET OUT NOW, HARRY RUN!_"

The voice was now strangely recognizable, perhaps it was the mention of his name.  He was unsure of what to do.  Here, in the company of his friends, he was compelled to run, to leave the castle.  Again he looked up at Dumbledore, who now wore a maniacal grin.  Upon seeing this, Harry turned his back and ran.

"GET HIM!" yelled Dumbledore rising from his seat and readying to pursue Harry.

Harry continued running.  Behind him, he could hear his friends yelling at him to return.  Harry continued running.  Then he heard curses and jinxes being shot at him.  Harry continued running.  His friends were catching up with him, but the door was only a few feet away.  He could almost reach out and touch it.

"_Duck._" said the voice.  Harry ducked, and a red flare shot just above his head.  He reached for the door, and grabbed hold.  He was now falling, Harry had no idea what was happening.  His head hit something hard, and he was knocked unconscious.

"Ah, yes, it is good it finally have him back.  Welcome back Mr. Potter."

**********************************************************************************************

Author's note:

            I'd like to thank **ShadowDrifter** for his many reviews and advice.  Also, other reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
